Many agricultural pesticides, including insecticides, fungicides, herbicides, miticides, and plant growth regulators, are applied in the form of a liquid composition. In addition to the pesticide, such liquid compositions typically include one or more adjuvant compounds intended to improve one or more properties of the liquid composition, such as for example, storage stability, ease of handling, and/or pesticide efficacy against target organisms.
An approach that has been found to be convenient in some cases is to provide an easily transportable concentrated pesticide composition that comprises a relatively high concentrations of pesticide compound and adjuvant compounds that is diluted at the point of use to provide a pesticide composition for application to target pests. However, in some cases, such as those in which the relatively high concentrations of pesticide and adjuvant compounds results in a concentrated pesticide composition that is non-homogeneous, unstable, and/or difficult to handle, for example, due to intractably high viscosity, this approach may not be feasible and/or convenient.
There is a continuing interest in concentrated pesticide compositions that exhibit improved stability and handling properties and can be readily diluted with water to form efficacious aqueous pesticide compositions that may be spray applied to target pests.